12 December 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-12-12 ; Comments *Praises the opening track as a worthy tribute to Hendrix that even impressed the operators in the studio. Describes the double album by Eric Clapton's new band as "nearly indispensable." *Saw Hawkwind "recently at Blisworth, Northants" and is going to see Delivery at the same venue the following day. (The Hawkwind date appears to be 29 Nov. 1970.)http://www.marmalade-skies.co.uk/nov1970.htm *A session by visiting American Larry Johnson, who was one of the few young black singers of country blues. He recorded for Blue Goose Records, a subsidiary of the blues reissue label Yazoo Records devoted to new material. *Says Ry Cooder track sounds a little like "Kevin Ayers meets Captain Beefheart, which can't be entirely bad." (Cooder had been a member of Beefheart's Magic Band and had played on the'' Safe As Milk'' LP). *Looks forward to the upcoming Top Gear Christmas special on 26 December 1970. *The Python Lee Jackson track, which features Rod Stewart as session singer, eventually became a big hit. Peel introduces it here as something of a collectors item that was recorded about 18 months before. Peel's manager and Dandelion Records partner, Clive Selwood, writes about the recording of the track and subsequent problems in his autobiography "All The Moves (But None Of The Licks)" (pg 111-2). Stewart was apparently paid for the session with 15 pounds' worth of spare parts for his car. *Signs off with a burst of the theme music from Monty Python ("must unquestionably be the best television programme ever"). *News: Government to declare state of emergency to deal with electricity crisis. *Football: Liverpool win 2-1 away against West Ham. Ham Utd 1-2 Liverpool FL Div. 1. Jimmy Greaves scored for West Ham and Jack Witham (27min) & Phil Boersma (43min) for Liverpool. Attendance 27, 459. Sessions *Hawkwind #1 Repeat. First broadcast 19 September 1970. Recorded 1970-08-18. *Larry Johnson #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1970-12-07. *Keith Tippett #1 Repeat of session first broadcast 26 September 1970. Recorded 1970-08-25. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Derek & The Dominos: Little Wing (2xLP - Layla & Other Assorted Love Songs) Polydor 2625 005 *Donovan (with Danny Thompson): Celia Of The Seals (single) Dawn DNS 1007 *Hawkwind: Some Of That Stuff (session) *Larry Johnson: Sitting On The Banks Of The River (session) *Rick Nelson: Anytime (LP - Rick Sings Nelson) Decca 75236 (US release/import) *GF Fitz-Gerald: Over And Under The Waterfall (LP - Mouseproof) UNI UNLS 115 *Ry Cooder: Old Kentucky Home (LP - Ry Cooder) Reprise RSLP 6402 (news) *Faces: Had Me A Real Good Time (single) Warner Bros WB 8018 *George Harrison: Isn't It A Pity (3xLP - All Things Must Pass) Apple STCH 639 *Yoko Ono: Why (LP - Yoko Ono/Plastic Ono Band) Apple SAPCOR 17 *George Harrison: Wah Wah (3xLP - All Things Must Pass) Apple STCH 639 *Larry Johnson: The Beat From Rampart Street (session) (tape flip) *Keith Tippett session #Thoughts To Geoff #Five After Dawn #Green And Orange Night Park *Hawkwind: Hurry On Sundown (session) (news) *Kinks: Top Of The Pops (LP - Lola Versus Powerman And The Moneygoround, Part One) Pye NSPL 18359 *Larry Johnson: Broke And Hungry (session) *Hawkwind: Seeing It As You Really Are (session) *Python Lee Jackson: In A Broken Dream (single) Young Blood YB 1017 *Larry Johnson: How Long Loose (session) *Captain Beefheart: I Wanna Find A Woman That'll Hold My Big Toe Till I Have To Go (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight/Reprise 1063 (import/US release) *John Philip Sousa - Frederick Fennell, Eastman Wind Ensemble: Liberty Bell (Monty Python theme music) (LP - Sound Off) Mercury SR 90264 (US release) File ;Name *a) 1970-12-12 #1 (Hawkwind, Larry Johnson, Keith Tippett sessions) *b) 1970-12-12 #2 (Hawkwind, Larry Johnson, Keith Tippett sessions) ;Length *a) 00:59:36 *b) 01:02:14 ;Other *Many thanks to those responsible for originally recording and sharing this show. Re-up by SIG. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear